


[4] [[판윙/조각글/12금] 윙크과 걸리버의 하루 -- 숙소생활 편

by fanfictioning



Series: [리얼물] 그들의 이야기 [4]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 13:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12110028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictioning/pseuds/fanfictioning
Summary: (설명)숙소생활 엿보기.





	[4] [[판윙/조각글/12금] 윙크과 걸리버의 하루 -- 숙소생활 편

## 컨디션 떨어진 지후니형

"혀엉."

"...왜, 관린아."

"어, 형. 왜 그래요. 기분 안 좋아요?"

"아니야, 그냥 좀... 그래. 그렇다."

"좀그래요? 기분, 꿀꿀해?"

"너 단어가 많이 늘었구나. ...성우형?"

"아뇨, 대휘."

"그래 대휘... 아기돼지..."

"형, 진짜 콘디션 안좋은가 봐요. 아무말 그냥 막, 하네."

"그래, 어엉. 그래."

"내가 애교해, 줄게요."

"아냐, 너도 피곤한데. 그냥 들루가 자. 너도."

"어차피 같은 방이자나요. 자장가, 부울러줄게요."

"자장가는, 무슨. 저리 가, 절루. 니 침대."

"오, Good idea 혀엉. 내 침대 조아요. (끄응차) (야잇, 내려놔. 내려...) 놨어요."

"...왜 내 멀쩡한 침대 놔두고."

"좋잖아요. 안 그래여?"

"그래... 그렇다. 그래. ...너, 계속 나 보고 있을거니.."

"응애"

"...뭐?"

"응, 예."

"반존대냐... 너도 참, 멋대로 배웠어. 한국어.."

"형들 훌륭한? 스승님. 많이 배우고 있슴다."

"우리가 죄가 많타. 많아."

"Uh-huh. 어서 자요. 피곤한데."

"계속 보고 있을거냐구."

"좋아요, 형 잠든 모습. 보고 있어요."

"아직 깨어있잖아. 눈 좀 감아주라."

"왜에요. 나 눈 멋져요."

"누가 안 멋지데, 잘생겼어 너."

"오? 조아요, 콘디션. 솔직해져."

"그래, 그래. 나 진짜 자야하니까. 불 끄구 좀 나가, 응?"

"오케오케, Have a good night."

"그래. 엉."

 

 

 

 

## You got me going crazy

 

"형형, 나 이거 봐줘여. 엑소 선배님꺼, 나 연습했어요."

"오, 그래애? 어디 함 보자."

You got me going crazy  
왜 심장이 뛰니  
넌 아름다워 나의 Hero

닫혀 있지 Yeah yeah  
두드릴 테니 날 들여 보낼래  
진실된 마음을 줄게  
눈동자의 호기심에  
이미 넌 빠져들었고

Don’t be afraid  
Love is the way  
Imma show you my courage

You can call me 햄스터  
You're creeping in my heart babe  
뒤집고 무너트리고 삼켜  
그래 널 훔쳐 뽀뽀해  
날 망쳐 놓을 거야

니 삶속에 각인된 채  
영원히 너와 살래

...

내가 좀 성격이 급해  
그닥 침착하지 못해  
(널 원했어)  
하지만 널 사랑해  
That’s right, my fate  
영혼은 거짓말 안 해  
시작됐어 내 안에서  
진실된 신호를 보내

...

You call me 햄스터  
니 맘으로 들어갈게  
전율이 와 내 삶을 다  
뒤집어 버리는 게

I’m sorry, you make me so crazy  
You know you do  
모두 날 사랑한데 But I’m untouchable man  
오직 내 진심은 왜 결국에 널 거부 못해  
숨어서 훔쳐보다가  
깜짝 놀라지 (Who?)

내겐 안티노미 같은  
넌 내 존재의 일부 (How we do?)  
널 그대로 받아들여  
나의 두려운 걱정은 접어 둘게

내가 기다려왔던 사랑은 너야  
더 깊이 빠져들어  
날 맘대로 가지고 놀아  
네 손에서 내맘 살아  
도망가지 마 난 너만을 맴돌아 You

You can call me 햄스터  
I’m creeping in your heart babe  
(Yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
뒤집고 무너트리고 삼켜  
(Yeah yeah yeah yeah)

You can call me 햄스터  
니 맘으로 들어갈게  
Creeping, creeping, creeping  
Creeping, creeping, creeping

"...이거 모냐."

"엑소 선배님, 몬스터. 애교버전."

"어.. 그래. 귀엽다."

"헤헤, 진짜여? 나 많이, 연습했어."

"근데 뭐가 좀 부족한거 같아."

"그래요? 춤, 더 연습해야되요."

"아니아니, 말고. 뭔가... 의상을 좀, 귀엽게 하자."

"에?"

"가만 있어봐. 이번 팬미팅에서 할려고 그거, 어디서 본 거 같거든? 갖고 올게."

"에?"

***

"아, 형. 이거 모야. 나 너무 커."

"너를 위해 특대사이즈 준비했어. 싸게싸게 입어."

"아, 이거. 그 할 때 입으면 되잖아요. 나중에."

"입어."

"..넵."

***

"어유, 귀여워. 관리니, 뉫집 아들인데 이렇게 귀여울까아?"

"...나빠, 형."

"자, 렛츠 고우! 음악 큐!"

You can call me 햄스터 

I’m creeping in your heart babe  
(...중략...)  
(만족스러운 박수소리)

"좋아, 좋아. 이번 팬미팅 때, 대박임."

"아, 안돼. 나 할려구 한거 아녜요. 하면 안 돼."

"왱? 귀엽구 이쁘구만."

"..그으래서. 한 건데.. 그.."

"뭐, 하기 싫어?"

"아니, 그거 아니라. 그.. ㅎㅎㅌㅁ.."

"뭐? 안 들려. 크게 말해봐."

"어.. 형한테만 보여줄려구 한 거에여. 이거. 그르니까, 안 돼."

"...응?"

"아 어쨌든. 그래요. 나 밥 먹글래. 가요?"

"어어, 그래. 어."

"오늘 밥 뭐나와요?"

"글쎄에, 나도 가 봐야겠다."

"오케오케. 렛츠 고우~"

**Author's Note:**

> ***
> 
> 픽션입니다. 사실아니에요.  
> This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents either are products of the author’s imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental. All characters and events in this fiction--even those based on real people--are entirely fictional.
> 
>  
> 
> ***
> 
> 안녕하세요, Jamie 입니다.
> 
> 모두 읽어주신 분들, 감사드립니다.
> 
> (꾸벅).
> 
> 읽으시고 느낀 점, 생각하신 점들. 댓글로 달아주세요~.
> 
> 다시 한 번, 읽어주셔서 감사합니다.
> 
> (꾸벅).


End file.
